Second Chance
by Lost Cullen
Summary: What if Bella Swan had grown up with Edward Cullen? He made her life hell,yet Bella couldn't help but be attracted to Edward. She leaves Forks and goes back to Renee. Junior year Bella returns. Now her blood calls to to him, can Edward make Bella his?
1. Prologue

**This is just a little story I work on here and there. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. I would however like to own Robert...yummy!!**

Prologue 7th Grade (BPOV)

Sighing I gathered my books and started jamming them into my backpack. A quick glance at the clock told me that Edward would be walking by in about 1 minute. Ever since I moved to Forks about a year ago Edward and taken it upon himelf to make my life at school absolutely miserable. There wasn't anything he didn't try. Name-calling, tripping me at lunch so the whole cafeteria could laugh, knocking my books off my desk and watching me scramble to pick them up.

I sighed again, I was so used to his rudeness that I almost came to expect it. And Edward always saved the best for last. Today I heard him walking behind me on his way through the hall. I tensed, waiting for his cruelty. Nothing happened, and I let out the breath I'd been holding. Maybe...no Edward had never let an oppertunity pass. Realizing that it would be easier to just get it over with I grabbed my backpack and shuffled off down the hall. I was the last student to leave the building and of course he was waiting for me. Something cold and wet burst on my head covering me and I gasped. He doused me with a water balloon! Well at least he was creative, I had to give him that. But then something horrible happened. I wheeled around in shock to catch the look on his face, which was incredibly amused by the way. And as I did I lost my footing and was sent sprawling on my backside at his feet. I must have looked especially pathetic because as he looked down at me he stopped laughing and reached down to help me up.

My face was on fire and I knew I must look like an over ripe tomato. Quickly I got to my feet and without looking at Edward's face I snatched my bag off the ground and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But it wasn't fast enough to miss all the excited chatter over my fall.

"Did you see Edwards face? I think he finally realized he's gone too far with his tormenting of Bella." Angela was whispering to Jessica and I ran by.

"But it sure was hilarious! Did you see her face? I've never seen her that shade of red before, Edward really outdid himself." Was Jessica's reply.

Some friends. I finally turned the corner and as soon as I was out of sight I slowed to a walk to catch my breath. You would think I would learn to just avoid Edward all together. No matter how difficult. But if I was being honest with myself I sorta lked the attention. In a sick sadistic way. Who else would secretly revel in the fact that Edward Cullen knew who I was, and continually sought me out. An idiot, that's who. At least I'd get a break for a couple of months, summer was only two weeks away.

8th Grade (BPOV)

I hurried to science, knowing I was late and praying that class hadn't offically started yet. Lord knows Mrs. Weber could tell stories all period if the students kept her talking. But to my horror as I reached the door I saw that everyone was intent on the papers in front of them. It must have been a pop quiz today. Lovely, now I'd have to scramble to get this done. I blushed furiously as I rushed to my seat. The teacher was following me with a test and a dissapproving look on her face. I knew there'd be a lecture just for me about responsibility. Yay. I was about to pass Edward Cullen on my way to my seat when to my complete and utter horror he stuck his foot out. Which I tripped over and landed with a terrible thud against the cold dirty floor. Everyone laughed, and I wanted to crawl under my desk and hide. Instead I picked myself up with what little dignity I had left and got to work on the test. I shook my head slighty so my hair became a curtain hiding me from Edward's gaze. But after a few minutes I couldn't help myself and peered through my hair at him. He was smiling at his lab partner. He had such a gorgeous smile. Wait. What? I was so hopeless, only I could find Edward attractive even while he was treating me so terriblely. He glanced back over his shoulder and caught my eye and winked. WINKED!? What is that supposed to mean? I wanted to bang my head against my desk until everything made sense. The rest of the class flew by in a blur. And I was more than relieved when the bell rang dismissing everyone for the day. I got to my locker and quickly entered the combination. As soon as I opened it I noticed a huge spider hanging from the top shelf. Without taking time to examine it, I screamed turning to run to the opposite side of the hall. Of course it didn't work like that and I ended up tripping over my own foot. Figures right. And I watched in horror as I fell, my leg swung out and caught Edward in the knee knocking him to the floor with me. Good, I thought, serves you right. But as things usually happen around me it went from bad to worse. I landed with a sickening crack and raging pain erupted from my elbow. And to my complete mortification I burst into tears right there. I couldn't even hold it together long enough to get home. I was hysterical. And for once no one was laughing. Holding my arm in an awkward position I tryed to get up, I couldn't.

Edward crawled over to me and gently wrapped and arm around my waist, lifting my into is arms without exerting any effort. I stared at his face in shock. He was watching me with his honey-gold eyes. Why hadn't I ever noticed how beautiful his eyes were? Oh yeah because I was too busy being mortified. I briefly wondered how he could carry me without so much as jostling a hair on my head. But then my elbow flaired again and I bit back a sob.

Edward's face was awash with guilt, "Bella I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's alright. I don't think anything's broken," I replyed without even thinking about what I was going to say. I guessed it was the shock over having his potent eyes staring into mine. At my words he swore under his breath and lengthened his stride. Seconds later I was being placed on a cot in the nurses office. Edward was already on his cell phone.

Suddenly there were so many people all around me, questions being fired at me left and right. I searched frantically for Edward. For some odd reason his was the only face I wanted to see. Something close to glee surrounded me as I watched Edward push and shove his way towards me.

"I called 911. They're sending an ambulance. The nurse called your father he's going to meet you at the hospital." His voice washed over me like honey, smooth and rich. With that he stood up and turned to leave. I reached up automatically grabbing his arm. It was odd but his arm felt like granite. Very hard and I'd swear that it was cold beneath his sweater. Great I must be going into shock, nothing is making any sense right now. Edward glanced down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Aren't you going to stay with me until the ambulance comes?" I asked knowing I was opening myself up for more pain, but my brain had no filter at the moment. He pulled his arm away from my touch and started backing away through the crowd.

"No, why would I do that? I called the ambulance for you, what more do you want?" And then he was gone. It shouldn't have hurt so bad, but it did. Tears fell unchecked down my cheeks. Everyone just assumed the pain in my elbow was too much, and I let them. Lovely, one week left of school and I'll be in a cast most of the summer. But the worst of it was that Edward still hated me


	2. Chapter 1 First Meeting Again

**Well heer's chapter 1. I know it's a little unbelievable that Edward and his family would stay at the same school for so long, but I was just playing around with the idea. Anyway let me know what you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Also I was wondering if I should write the whole story from Edward's point of view, good idea, bad idea. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. That's all SM's doing. **

Chapter One First Meeting, Again (EPOV)

Junior year. It was sad to think that we only had this year and the next left before we had to relocate again. It was tedious and getting old fast. I pulled my Volvo in next to Alice's new car. A gift from Jasper. A orange Skyline GT-R 35, it was flashy and extravagent. And Alice loved it. Turning I saw her waving at me. I got out, being careful to move slowly so as to appear human. When I was at her side she giggled. I watched her scan the parking lot.

"Who are you looking for Alice?" She just shook her head without meeting my eyes. Sighing, I dug around in her mind and found her reciting the Pledge of Allegence. "Alice, what are you up to?" My voice held a warning tone that I hoped she'd take seriously. She giggled again, and I knew better than to hope.

Emmett joined us and pounded me on the back a wide grinned stretched across his face. "See anything interesting?" He asked.

I groaned, "Oh no, not you to? Does everyone know Alice?" This was ridiculous. Her answering smile told me everything. I searched all of their minds trying to figure out what the mystery was. Alice has moved on to counting in french. Jasper was naming every car part in exsistance. Rosalie was listing her nail polish colors and Emmett, I didn't even want to linger in his mind. I sent him a glare letting him know just how discusting I thought he was. He laughed loudly, several heads turning in our direction. I glanced around, trying in vain to figure out the source of Alice's glee. In that moment I saw Bella Swan. Something about her was different. She was curvier, softer, much more womanly than she had been at the end of the school year a few years ago. She had moved back to Phoenix at the end of her eighth grade year. I knew it was because of my torture. At the time when she left I didn't feel bad at all. Now I regretted her leaving, I missed Bella becoming a beautiful woman. Her hair was longer cascading down her back almost to her butt in thick, rich coffee brown curls. Suddenly my fingers itched to touch her hair. Was it really as soft as it looked? I wonder what it would smell like, what texture it would have if I brushed it across my lips. Would it be like satin, or velvet? It was in that moment I was sure that I had completely and totally lost my mind. Was I seriously fantisising about Bella Swan's hair?

_It's different this year, isn't it Edward?_ Alice's thoughts broke through my moments of insanity. I glanced down at her catching the smirk on her face before she could compose her features into one of bland interest.

"What did you see? Start explaining." I demanded as the bell rang signalling the start of school. I moved in front of Alice blocking her path. I knew she could very easily go around me, but I knew she wouldn't risk revealing something with all these humans so close.

Dramatically Alice heaved a sigh of feigned boredom. "I didn't see very much. Only little snippets since a lot hasn't been decided." She kept her voice low so that no human would be able to hear our conversation.

"Would you mind telling me what you did see? I can't take anymore secrets."

" I saw you and Bella Swan. There is a lot of changes this year and you will be drawn to her as you've never been drawn to a human before."

"That's it? You didn't really give me very much to go on." I ran a hand through my hair and shifted my weight to one leg more than the other. Sometimes it was difficult pretending to be human.

"I'm sorry. That's all I have for you Edward. Now if you'll excuse me I don't want to be late for English."

As Alice brushed by me I whispered, "As if you haven't taken it a hundred times before." She laughed, the sound echoing off the buildings like a little bell. She was so lucky I loved her.

I was already sitting in my first period class when Alice's thoughts interupted me. _She's going to be late for class. She'll be there in three seconds and she's going to sit next to you._ I hid my face in my hands to disguise my smile. The "she" Alice was refering to was Bella and as I looked up she walked in. I watched her scan the class room for any empty chair before her eyes came to a stop at my table. Her cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink and she strode towards the only seat available. Next to me. I hid another grin when she stumbled into her seat. As she sat down the air around her stirred and I caught the most delectable scent I've ever encountered. She smelled delicious, and my throat immediately burst into flames. The thirst I worked so hard for decades to supress flared up so hard I gasped with the force of it.

Tentatively Bella turned to smile at me. My thirst was immediately forgotten. How had I not noticed how beautiful she was. I had spent all those years torturing her with my antics. They were my vein attempt to feel human again. But in all those years I'd never noticed her eyes were milk chocolate brown. Deep and wise beyond their years. I found myself staring at her, trying to memerize her features. So that when my family and I eventually left Forks I would forever have her face in my mind. Bella never looked at me again during that class, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The bell rang signalling the end of first period and I jumped, startled. How the hell do you startle a vampire? As I exited the room Alice's voice again rang in my mind. "Edward, do you know what's happened here? With Bella? I can see the strong pull you feel towards her, any ideas why?"

As I passed Alice in the hall I murmered so only she could here, "No. No idea. But I'm going to find out." The rest of the morning flew by in a boring repetative blur. But as I entered the lunch room time stood still. There was my Bella sitting not ten feet from me. I could smell her amazing scent and though my throat felt raw and parched I had no desire to see if her blood tasted as good as it smelled. The thought of causing her pain sickened me. I followed my family through the lunch line. We made our way to an empty table and I was thrilled to find it was two down from Bella's. Emmett caught my attention asking, "So what's the deal with her? Are you done torturing her?"

"I don't know. It's so hard to explain. I never meant to torture her, I was almost acting without thinking. There were several times I wanted to leave her alone but my mouth would keep talking. Or my leg would pop out so I could trip her. I felt like I had to be near her, but I didn't know what to do when I was. Now I just feel this pull to be close to her. I never want to hurt her again." I finished my thought and knew I had said too much. Emmett was leering at me in a way that made me afraid to know what he was thinking.

"So you just want to get in her panties huh?" His thoughts invaded my head and I let a low growl escape. Emmett boomed his laughter and it echoed off the walls.

" I don't see why you have to be around her anyway. You know how dangerous it would be for us if this ended badly Edward. Why do you insist on persuing this?" Rosalie demanded, a nasty look on her face.

Before I could attempt to explain myself Alice jumped in. "Rose, it's not like he can help himself. For some reason this year there's such a pull for him to be near Bella. How can he deny his fate?"

"He could always go to Denali for a couple years until she graduates." Rose kept her face carefully blank.

I couldn't even imagine not seeing Bella every day. My still heart ached at the thought. It just wasn't possible for me to leave.

_I know Edward. Rosalie is just jealous of Bella._ Alice's thoughts were comforting.


	3. Chapter 3 Why is this happening?

OKay, we all know the drill. I own nothing, SM does. I do own some freakin swesome coffee creamer. Anyways, I apologize for not updating in so long. Sorry life gets in the way of my writing. I wish I had a whole day to just devote to my stories,lol.

Chapter Two Why is this happening? (EPOV)

I sat in my car after school waiting for Bella Swan. I watched her walk to her truck and hop in. I kept the windows rolled up so her delicious scent wouldn't affect me. I studied her carefully, wondering what it was that was so different this year. Why did she seem to have this pull on me all of a sudden? I watched Bella manuver her truck out of the parking lot and started my own car. The only person I could think of who might be able to answer myquestions was Carlisle. I had to get home quickly. I didn't need a certain other group of vampires overhearing our conversation.

I raced home and upstairs to Carlisle's office. I don't know if he was waiting for me, and I didn't dwell on the thoughts in his mind. Alice tended to have a big mouth and I wouldn't put it past her to have told anyone who would listen.

"Carlisle do you have a moment?"

Carlisle gestured to a chair on the opposite side of his desk.

_Of course son, what is it?_ I smiled atCarlisle appreciating the fact that he chose a non verbal way of communication. My brothers and sisters were almost home, and I was hoping they wouldn't be interested in hearing a one sided conversation. I could almost hear Alice's frustrated thoughts and a small smile touched my mouth.

_Did somthing happen at school? _Carlisle had a wide grin on his face. Well that answers one question, he had been waiting for me.

_Alice!_ I thought. I should be used to the fact that my family seems to know what will happen to me before I even know. What I don't understand is how they all manage to keep it from me. A mind reading vampire shouldn't have a problem with suprises, then again Alice is a force to be reckoned with.

"It's about someone at school." I kept my answer vague hoping he already knew.

_Isabella Swan? What happened?_

"Just Bella."

_Bella, I'm sorry._ I tried not to notice the grin widened on Carlisle's face.

"I don't know exactly what happened. Just that last year when school ended everything was normal. This year Bella is different."

_Different how? People do change son._

I sighed, I had wanted to keep the details to myself, but Carlisle needed to know what was going on.

"I was fantising about her hair, and how wonderful she smelled. I've never done that before. It was almost beyond my control not to go over to her..." I let my voice trail off, Carlisle definetely didn't need ALL the deatils.

_She's always had that effect on you Edard. How is this year different?_

That statement made me pause. I had never in all the years I lived in Forks felt drawn to her the way I did this year.

"No Carlisle. I mean it's like this pull. I think about her all the time. And if I get close enough to smell her I can hardly control the urges that come over me." I winced a the use of the word urges, but that was the most accurate way to describe what I felt towards Bella.

_But you've always felt the urge to be near her. I think it was just the need you felt to be human_ _that masked that pull. You've put yourself around her everyday for three years. _

Of course the incidents Carlisle was referring to occured when I was hurting. I was mad at the world for everything. Mostly being a vampire, I had this burning, desperate need to feel human in some way. I quickly learned from watching the other children at school that bullying was a very normal, human thing. Finding my target had taken no time. Bella was the first and only human I had ever thought to bully. As I thought about this I wondered if Carlisle was right. Had I always chosen Bella as my targets because I wanted to be closer to her? When that thought hit me I felt my face freeze in shock, I had always been drawn to Bella. Why was it so much stronger this year; and why do I feel so protective?

Carlisle must have read the questions in my expression, because he got up and quickly strode across the room to his wall of books. He pulled out a huge green one that looked centuries old. When he returned to his desk he began flipping pages at an astounding rate. He stopped suddenly and started reading.

"Alice warned us of her vision and that it would b difficult for you. I took the liberty of doing a little research to answer some of your questions." I nodded to let know I was ready for what ever he found in the book.

"I've never seen anything like you and Bella. How you used to pick on her, be near her and not take her life. I was always a little nervous if you came home late from school. So I must be honest when I say I'm not thrilled with this change."

"You thought I would kill her? Honestly Carlisle that thought has never crossed my mind."

"Hmm. You've never thought about tasting her blood?"

"Maybe as a fleeting thought, but I was so disgusted by it. The thought of hurting Bella makes me sick. I would never."

"I haven't been able to find anything other than she could have been your singer."

"My singer?"

"Meaning her blood calls to you more than any other human. She smells better and would taste better. But if you've never had a thought about killing her, that can't be what's happening here."

I poinched the bridge of my nose, trying to keep my frustration in check. Carlisle was trying to help and taking my frustration out on him would be useless. I nodded in a silent thank you to Carlilse before going to my room. Alice was standing in front of my door. I groaned when I saw her. I just wasn't in the mood to be social.

"I'm sorry you didn't find your answers Edward." She said before kissing my cheek and flitting off in the direction of her room. Damn.


	4. Chapter 4 Making My Move

**I'm sorry this took so long for me to post. Between working and family, it's hard to find time. Hope everyone likes this chapter. A quick note, this is just a short story I'm writing for fun. There will be no drama, or angst. Just a fun love story.**

**Disclaimer:SM owns all, she's brilliant. I'm just a wannabe, lol.**

Chapter Three Making his move (EPOV)

"Edward, you can't hide forever. You have to talk to her." I tried not to roll my eyes, but it was impossible. Alice never missed an oppertunity to remind me that I had to act on this connection I felt to Bella. I would have prefered that my family stayed out of my business and let me deal with things, but that was, apparently, asking too much.

"Alice." It was a warning and she knew it. She pursed her lips in annoyance shaking her tiny head.

"I say you're just being a baby." Emmett, always the subtle one, added.

"And I say that everyone should just leave me alone. I will handle this, I assure you, when I am ready."

"Or you could just ignore whatever it is you feel and let everyone get on with our lives. Why does the world have stop for you? She's a human, Edward! Do you understand what that means? If things end badly we will all pay for it! Are you willing to risk your family for one little human girl? Because that's all she is, a fragile little girl."

Alice's eyes widen and I thought they might just fall right out, Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally found her voice.

"Rosalie! She's Edward's soul mate. It's fate! It's destiny! Besides, she won't be human for much longer." Alice caught her mistake seconds too late. I caught a flash of the vision. Bella was lying on my bed, pale and lifeless. I was leaning over her, my mouth on her wrist. My eyes were wide and wild as I tasted her blood. If I had been capable of it, I would have vomited right there. The image disgusted me. I would never want her to feel the burn of venom as it spreads through her.

_Alice has known for some time that I would change Bella? This can't be, I haven't even talked to Bella. Why wouldn't Alice tell me? _I wondered as I stepped in front of Alice halting her movements.

"Why haven't you told me Alice? I deserve to know."

"Edward, I don't want to rush things. The future is subective, you know that. Just because I see it doesn't mean it's going to happen anytime soon. I have to let you make these decisions when you're ready."

Frustrated, I strode ahead of my family. I closed my mind against the thoughts of the children around me. Head down, I was intent on getting to my first period class early.

The smell hit me like a wall. Strawberries and sunshine surrounded me and my throat burst into flames. I held my breath as I looked for Bella. The scent was too strong to be what usually hung in the air after her. She was close. I turned to flee and almost smashed into another human. I caught myself with seconds to spare. Another part of my brain registered that the human was falling. I reached out to catch her. My right hand held her elbow, while mt left was at her waist. As soon as I touched her I knew it was a mistake. I skin hummed at the contact. I inhaled sharply at the feel of this tiny human in my hands. My throat burned immediately.

_Oh God, Bella! No, I can't be this close to her! _ My mind screamed at me to get away. I didn't want to crave her. I didn't want to smell her delicious smell. Most of all I didn't want to hurt her. But it was too late she was here and in my arms.

I heard Bella gasp and wondered what was wrong. Her eyes swung up to meet mine and I was lost. Utter perfection. Her eyes were big and brown, the color of melted chocolate. There were also flecks of gold around her pupils.

Once she was back on her feet I pulled away from her, afraid if I didn't I would never be able to let go.

I found myself once again gazing at her hair. My vampire eyes seeing the colors in her hair glittering in the light. Browns, reds, golds all seemed to call my name. Without even realizing what I was doing I reached out and grabbed a strand, twisting it between my fingers. Her hair was softer than I'd imagined, like satin. I raised her hair to my face breathing her scent in deeply. Feeling drunk from it's potency, I offered a smile, which turned into a grin as I heard her breath catch. Her eyes widened and her lips parted.

I leaned close, placing my lips against her ear. "I've always wanted to do that." I whispered.

Then before I could do anything else, I turned and strode back outside.

I got into my car and started driving. The daze slowly wore off, but not completely. I could still smell her on my skin, my jacket. I yearned to bury my nose in the fabric.

_ What is going on? I would have never gotten that close to a human before. I've never experienced thirst like that, and not wanted to drain the human completely. Why is this so different? Why do I crave her with every fiber of my being?_

Questions continued to bombard me as I drove. I had to make a decision. I could either leave and try to forget Bella and hope that she was happy. Or I could make her mine, and love her. I wanted the latter, but I knew how selfish it was. To damn Bella to a life of secrecy and danger. Could I really be selfless? Bella's image flashed in my mind and I realized I'd already made my decision. I pulled the emergancy brake, spinning the wheel. A perect u-turn.


	5. Chapter 5 Aliens Must Have Taken Over

I know I've been terrible for not updating. I've had a rough time with family things and I wasn't able to take the time to write. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, but I do own the collector's journals.

Chapter Four Aliens Must Have Taken Over Edward Cullen (BPOV)

As I pulled into the driveway after school, I found myself playing the encounter with Edward over in my mind. It had happened so fast. I had been hurrying to my locker in between classes when it had felt like I had slammed into a brick wall. After I had been righted I looked up and saw the most beautiful honey-gold eyes. Edward's eyes. He'd stared at me with the oddest expression on his face, then his hand whipped out, so fast I almost didn't see it. The next thing I knew he was sniffing my hair. The odd part was instead of worrying if Edward had stalker tendencies, I got all breathless. My heart started hammering away, and when he smiled at me I felt like my stomach had been about to fall out of my butt. As if that wasn't enough he whispered in my ear that he'd always wanted to do that. I could almost still feel the contact.

Hopping out of the truck I shook my head, as if trying to shake Edward from my thoughts. I had always had a crush on Edward, that bordered on pathetic. But I had always known what to expect. He would humiliate me daily and I'd secretly admire his gorgeous face.

I wasn't kidding myself by thinking that Edward was secretly a good guy. He was a first class, grade A asshole. He was also beautiful. Not beautiful in the model sense of the word. It was more greek god kind of beautiful. The kind of beauty that inspired poetry. Edward posessed the kind of beauty that reduced grown women to tears by the very sight of him.

Since seventh grade Edward and I had played our parts. He would seek me out to emarress me and I would try to avoid him. It was like breathing; this dance we'd been playing. That is until I'd moved. I had had two blissful years without any public humiliation,apart from my own clumsiness. Still, it hadn't felt right. I hadn't been comfortable in Phoenix.

I had missed Forks. God knows why though. Forks, Washington was wet and cold and rainy about ninety percent of the time. You get used to it, and the shades of green are beautiful. That's what I missed the most. The colors, the textures.

So I returned to Forks my junior year. Deciding if Edward picked up he'd left off, I'd just endure it. There was only two years left, I knew I could handle the torture. Except there hadn't been any. Edward never talked to me, or came any where near me. Today had been the first time he'd spoken to me since the semester had started. It made me wonder what he was up to.

_Had he settled on one big prank instead of his daily ones? Did he find another unsuspecting victim? Or would I go to school one day and wish that I hadn't? _I couldn't help but wonder as I pulled the chicken from the fridge. I continued my musings as I got dinner in started and in the oven. I knew Charlie would be home soon and I wanted everything to be done when he walked in the door.

I had cleaned the dinner mess up and was heading up to my room to mull over Edward again when the phone rang. Figuring it was Billy calling for Charlie, I continued up the stairs.

"Bella! Phone's for you!"

I paused, who would be calling for me? I really hadn't made any real friends yet. I mean I knew everyone from the earlier years, but I didn't know them as well as I once did. I made my way back downstairs and into the kitchen. Charlie held the phone out to me with an amused expression on his face. I felt my forehead furrow in confusion.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I took the phone from Charlie.

"Hi Bella! Do you know who this is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Alice. I think anyone could recognize your voice." Alice laughed, the sound reminding me of tinkling bells. Alice was a pixie of a woman. Her hair was jet black and stuck out in stylish spikes going in every direction. Her eyes, like Edwards, were the same strange golden brown. Alice had a reputation for being very fashion consious, and loved shopping almost as much as she loved her boyfriend Jasper.

"I had a question for you Bella. I know we don't know each other very well but you were the first person I thought of when I got this assignment."

"And what assignment would that be?" I was more than a little wary. I had two classes with her and we never got any kind of assignment that she would possibly need me for.

"This is for my health class. We are doing an assigment for our mental health unit. I need to interview someone who has suffered, and how they learned from the experience and grew as a person. Blah, blah, blah...you know how boring school assignments go. So anyway, after what Edward used to put you through on a daily basis I thought you would know first hand what it feels like to suffer. So what do you think Bella, are you game?"

I was speechless. I had always been so sure that no one really noticed what torture I had been subjected too, let alone Edward's own sister. It was sort of embarressing to think that she still remembered everything. That anyone would remember.

"Bella, is it okay if I interview you?" Alice asked again.

"Sure, I guess so." I wondered just what I was getting myself into. Could Alice and Edward have teamed up to find new ways to humiliate me? Or was Alice genuinely doing an assignment for school? Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Great! I'll give you a ride after school tomorrow. We can go over to my house and work on the questions."

"Go to your house! Why can't you just do it over the phone?" I asked as panic swept through my body. If I went over to her house then it would be almost certain I would run into Edward. I really didn't want to see him.

"Because silly, I don't know what I want to ask you yet. When you come over we'll brainstorm and get the questions laid out. I promise Edward won't bother you Bella." I wasn't sure if I could trust the way her voice raised at the end of her statement, almost as if she were asking a question instead.

"Alright Alice. I'll wait in the parking lot for you after school tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella."

School the next day passed without anything happening. I still avoided Edward like he had the plague. Except in Biology. I had the misfortune to have to sit next to him. Normally he just ignored me. Today was different, of course. When I took my seat I was greeted with a crooked grin from Edward.

"Hi Bella."

Before I had the chance to respond Edward focused his attention on the teacher. I was left to wonder what that grin had meant.

_Why is Edward being so nice to me this year? Was he abducted by aliens over the summer? _ I couldn't help but chuckle at the last thought to go through my mind.

Edward glanced at me with one brow raised in a silent question. I shook my head, letting him know it wasn't important. Edward winked at me before he began taking notes again.

Freakin' winked! _It must have been the aliens. That's the only thing that explains why he's changed so much._

Once school had been dismissed for the day I trudged down to my locker. I wasn't really looking forward to going to Alice's house. I still didn't understand what had made me agree to Alice's crazy idea.

I waited by my truck for a couple of minutes before Alice appeared by my side almost out of thin air.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked, almost bouncing with excitement.

I could hardly keep myself from rolling my eyes, "Sure. Let's get this over with."

"We have to wait for Edward. He's riding home with us."

I felt my stomach drop. My throat worked, but no sound came out. I desperately wanted to protest, but it was no use. Edward was already striding across the parking lot towards us. He sent Alice an odd when noticed me standing beside Alice. Brother and sister shared a few pointed looks as if having they were having a mental conversation. I was beginning to feel like I was in the Twilight Zone.

"Do, do, do-do." I hummed to myself under my breath as I stared at the ground waiting for someone to announce they were ready to go. After a few moments I glanced up to find two pairs of golden eyes watching me. They both wore an amused look. Alice raised one brow and Edward sent me that crooked grin again.

"What are you humming there Bella?" Alice asked motioning me to get in the passenger side.

I felt my cheeks flame. "Nothing."

I had never been more uncomfortable as I was on the ride to Edward and Alice's house. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole way. I made the mistake of glancing at im as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. He was watching me with the strangest expression as if he were in pain.

_Did the sight of me 'cause him pain, or was he finally feeling guilty about all the things that he'd done to me in the past?_ Before I could even ask him what was wrong the pained expression was gone and replaced with the crooked grin he'd worn in Biology. I shook my head as we headed up to the house.

Alice immediately wisked me upstairs to her room where we spent the next two hours going over every horrible thing Edward had ever done to me. I managed to play it cool, I never let on how much it hurt me or that it still bothered me to this day. But as we were finishing up Alice leaned over and hugged me so tightly. I felt tears prick my eyes and I swallowed hard trying to hold them back.

"I'm sorry Edward hurt you. I promise from this day forward, Bella. He won't do it again. He can't."

Before I could even have time to be confused by what she'd said Esme, Alice and Edward's mom swept into the room ans announced dinner would be ready soon. I took that as my que to leave. I made my excuses and fled.


End file.
